Surrender
by Susan Bell
Summary: Yuna confronts Seymour about his father. Warning: Rape, blood, and violence. Set to Evanescence's Surrender.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of them. I just allow them to … have a little fun.

            Surrender

            October 2003

_Is this real enough for you  
You were so confused  
Now that you've decided to stay  
We'll remain together_

"You killed him."

Seymour smirked, his back to the accusing voice.

"So. You found me out. How clever of you," he said calmly. He turned slowly; Yuna's mismatched eyes were narrowed in an emotion beyond loathing. She drew in a deep breath and told him of the sphere.

"It," she finished, her voice flat and icy cold, "was left by your father."

Seymour nodded.

"I always wondered what became of that," he said in a bored tone. "Give it here, my dear."

"Where's Tidus?" she demanded, making no move to produce the sphere. The half-Guado's eyes sparkled.

"You ask for Tidus? Why?" he demanded softly, entranced by the girl's angry beauty.

"I … he … is my guardian," Yuna snapped; something flickered behind her lovely eyes, Seymour noted.

"Yes, I am quite aware of that. But why him? Why not Sir Auron, or any of the others?"

Yuna made no reply; she glanced at her hands.

"They are waiting outside, like the good guardians they are. They, you see, still trust me," Seymour said.

"You won't get away with this."

He turned to her, eyes wide.

"But, Lady Yuna, I'm afraid I already have."

You can't abandon me  
You belong to me

"N-no," Yuna stuttered, shivering as his pale, cold eyes met her own. Deeply disturbed by whatever she saw glittering in Seymour's eyes, Yuna backed away, her fury and determination to defeat Seymour suddenly gone. The entrance to the Cloister of Trials stood behind Seymour. A sickening smile slid across his lips.

"You're beautiful, young summoner."

"I want to go outside."

"Oh, no, Yuna." Seymour stepped closer to her; Yuna felt the beginnings of panic stir in her stomach. What had she gotten herself in to? "You will proceed through the Trials."

"Please, Seymour," Yuna whispered, slowly moving to the door.

"Give that sphere to me," Seymour ordered, ignoring her pleas.

"I don't have it," Yuna said, watching Seymour anxiously. A scowl crossed the half-Guado's features.

"Go into the Trials. We will discuss this matter later," he ordered, sneering at her.

"Allow my guardians to come with us."

Quick as lightning, Seymour snatched her arm and pulled her closer to him.

_Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender_

"Let me go!" Yuna tried to pull away; Seymour only tightened his grip on her slender arm, leaning close to her.

"I only want to love you, Lady Yuna." His breath grazed her ear and she shuddered. There were a thousand meanings behind those words.

Yuna began to protest again; Seymour stopped it with a searing kiss. Feeling disgusted, Yuna attempted to tear herself away. Seymour's grip on her arm tightened, his long fingers digging into her pale skin. Another arm circled her waist, drawing her body to his.

"My beautiful summoner," Seymour hissed against her lips, smiling in that sickeningly sweet manner.

"Please," Yuna pleaded; part of her knew begging would get her nowhere. Seymour was determined to … do whatever it was he wanted with her. He claimed her mouth again, forcing his tongue down her throat, feverishly exploring the warm, wet cavern. Yuna struggled against him, however, this seemed only to please Seymour; he held her firmly against him. She felt something hard pressing into her thigh and her blood went cold.

Yuna closed her eyes and tried to imagine Tidus; Tidus' dancing, cobalt blue eyes, Tidus holding her in his strong, tanned arms, Tidus grinning his reassurance … but Tidus would never do anything like this to her. Seymour was hurting her, something Tidus never would do.

Cold stone suddenly pushed into her back; Seymour had backed her into a wall.

_Darling, there's no sense in running  
You know I will find you  
Everything is perfect now  
We can live forever_

Releasing her arm, Seymour switched his attentions to Yuna's breasts. He pinched and teased her nipples, until they stood hard and purple. He nipped her neck, biting hard enough to draw blood. Yuna whimpered, but found no use in trying to fight. She stood limp in his arms, unable to draw the strength to shove Seymour away. He moaned her name, capturing her bruised lips.

It was not until Yuna realized her underwear had suddenly vanished that the full impact of what Seymour was doing hit her. He lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist. She felt him, where no man had yet been and squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted this to be over with, wanted to be able to forget this had ever happened. He thrust into her; something inside of her ripped with terrible force and Yuna screamed, pain ripping through her. A warm, slick substance slithered out of her and pattered softly onto the cold floor below.

"Look at me, Lady Yuna," Seymour ordered. Tears welled behind Yuna's closed lips. She shook her head. Seymour thrust painfully again and Yuna's eyes flew open.

"That's better," he said, smiling gently at her. Yuna wanted to scream again; the look in his eyes was frightening. Wildly insane, completely beyond any reasoning.

He pounded relentlessly, sliding into her slick walls. She tried desperately to block it all out, but it was impossible. Tears, burning with shame and fear, slid down her cheeks in a rapid waterfall. Seymour's gaze held her, trapped. She rocked violently against him, every thrust bringing a fresh blaze of pain.

Seymour kissed her neck, driving into her faster than ever; Yuna sensed he was close and was never so grateful of anything in her life. 

What would the others think?

What would _Tidus_ think?

_You can't abandon me  
You belong to me_

Seymour burst inside of her, but continued to pound away. She was beautiful, tears oozing from her lovely eyes. He watched her in fascination, watched her head roll to the side, flinching. 

Gradually, he slowed; considered the young girl he had taken.

_Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender_

He released Yuna and stepped away from her; the young summoner immediately fell into a heap on the floor, no longer bothering to keep her weeping silent. She could feel his hot, sticky seed and her own blood seeping from her, staining her skirt. Seymour adjusted his elegant robes and knelt beside her.

"Shhh, Lady Yuna," he said soothingly, running his long fingers through her short, wispy hair. She winced at his touch. "Now will you listen to me and proceed through the Trials?"

Yuna nodded, her face buried in the crook of her elbow. She could not tell the others what had happened … what would they say? What would they think of her? Seymour tenderly helped the girl to her feet and held her until she was able to stand on her own.

Shaking violently, Yuna approached the Cloister of Trials, not looking back at Seymour. She was still crying, but seemed to have regained some of her former resolve.

Once she had gone, Seymour sat on the steps, satisfied. Of course, when he married her, she would be more willing. Tidus would prove to be a minor difficulty; the foolish teenager might love Yuna but …

Seymour smiled, looking at the door. Yuna was his, Seymour's. He was a very powerful man who got whatever he wanted … and what he wanted was Yuna. No one ever dared to get in the way of what he desired.

If Tidus had to learn that the hard way, so be it.

_Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender_


End file.
